


Side Glances

by LidaStamati



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, How Do I Tag, NSFW Art, Oral Sex, Outlast: Whistleblower, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:02:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LidaStamati/pseuds/LidaStamati
Summary: Samantha has a hard life, struggling financially after the divorce of her parents, which led her to take matters into her hands, and find a job so that she can help with the last person that she has: her mother. Yet, her decision will have some... consequences..
Relationships: Jeremy Blaire/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Side Glances

**Author's Note:**

> Samantha or how I will call her "Sam/Sammie" is an original character BUT you can insert yourself at her name, and kinda make it like xReader. :) This is my very first fanfic but my brain had been working on nsfw fanfics for a super long time, so I hope for the best:) and I certainly hope you'll enjoy^^

It was a cloudy day. Sammie was sleeping like a baby in her bed. Even if she was a 23 year old woman, she felt the need to stick by her mother even if the financial situation was out of control. She was a little bit lazy, yet she was a strong and adventurous female, ready to defend her mother, the only person that was left for her. So she decided to find a job that could benefit them both financially. Unfortunately she wasn't getting anywhere near finding any, and her hopes began to fade, but to her surprise, the universe United its powers, and she received an email a few days after applying for a secretary and technician in an asylum, named Maunt Massive Asylum.The excitement that this young girl got was undescribable.  
"MOM! I GOT THE JOB! I GOT IT!" She exclaimed in pure enthusiasm.  
"Sammie.. you don't have it yet.. they just told you that you are ready for an interview.." said her mother, obviously understanding her reactions, but had to explain her how people get a job.  
Her interview was scheduled on Monday at 7:30 in the morning. Wait, that was... A day away! She had to get ready tonight. She bathed, she washed her hair, and went early to sleep, for she had a "glorious" yet big day ahead of her.  
Morning came, the sound of her alarm clock woke her up. She worked fast as to get dressed wearing a black top with black tight leggings, spray some perfume on her, put on her high heels and threw a light black cardigan over her shoulders. She caught a taxi, and she was ready and on her way. The drive was long, the taxi driver drived her through a field and into the forest. Sure it was a creepy road, and she wondered how would she be able to head back home since she didn't own a car. Soon enough, the huge Victorian Gothic styled building stood in front of her, as the taxi driver pulled the car to a stop. She got out and paid the man, before walking to the asylum's intimidating gates. There stood a guard who gave her a very shocked look, as if he had never seen a woman before, mixed with one of lust for the girl.  
"Hey girl, watch ya doin' here?" Said the guard with the same look plastered on his face.  
"Oh uhm.. I'm here for an interview.." she replied, sensing his stares and obvious desires.  
"Sure girl, I'll lead you inside. After that somebody else will escort you to the boss man yeah?" He said with a wink.  
After agreeing and getting her through the gates, and into the building, she gasped at the structure of the inside of it. Man, it was magnificent. Soon enough the gate keeper spoke with a tall brown haired man, clearly in his forties, wearing a light pink dress shirt which was covered with a blue semi blazer looking cloth. After they spoke for a bit, and both glanced at her, the tall man walked towards her, eyeing her up and down from head to toe.  
"So. A female. It's been a long time. Before you speak, let me explain. As you can clearly see, there are no women here doll. Only men. Ya think you ready for a challenge?" He said with a smirk.  
"Uhm.. I like challenges to be exact.. eh.. to who am I speaking to?" She replied hesitantly.  
"Oh right. Name's Richard Trager doll. But call me Rick. Ya looking for the boss eh?"  
"Oh, yes that's right... Can you get me there?"  
"Hm.. you're late for the interview ya know.."  
"But.. it's only been 2 minutes!" Now she starred getting anxious.  
"Sure bud, but the boss man doesn't excuse for either a second hun." He replied back not wanting to let her get comfortable.  
"Then I have to get there! Please take me there, I need the job!" She was at the edge of tears now, almost her eyes watering, her nose starting to Sting, a pale pink blush covering it and her cheeks.  
"Now now doll. Follow me." And with that, she run behind him and into the elevator.  
Right when the destination came to an end, the elevator doors opened, and Richard stepped out looking back at her, expecting her to follow him. She quickly got the messenge and walked to him, picking up her pace. They walked and walked, all the while Rick was silent, giving her a creepy vibe, since she was used to talk and the awkward silence was killing her. They reached a dark brown wooden door, obviously good material so to say, and he stopped. He looked down at her and smiled.  
"Ya knock, and enter yeah? Good luck doll." And with that word, he started walking back the way they came.  
Samantha was hesitant, until she pulled all her courage and knocked on the door twice. She heard a man from inside call her in so she twisted the doorknob and let herself inside a very dark office. She saw a stack of drinks, bottles of Martini, vodka and Jack Daniels along with many other brands. She wandered for a while, looking around aimlessly. Until she Heard the distinctive sound of an awkwardly coughing. She turned around and her eyes met with a young man, probably in his thirties, dressed in a dark blue suit, sitting back in his chair, his legs crossed, his slicked back black hair shinning from the thin light from the window behind him, his icy blue eyes piercing through her soul as he eyes her up and down again and again. She excused herself but before she was about to introduce herself, he snapped:  
"You're late for your interview Mrs. Roberts." His intimidating eyes scanning her whole figure curiously.  
"I'm so sorry sir, I didn't mean to be late, it's just that-"  
"It's just that the road was long and anyone can easily lose their way in those paths, I get it. You're not the only one with that excuse. And name's Jeremy Blaire." He cut her off, not letting her finish her sentence.  
"...."  
"So. Mrs Roberts. Shall we go on with the interview or you changed your mind?" He said in a calm voice while leaning to the front, folding his hands on on top of his desk, still looking at her in the eyes this time, a thin smile forming on his lips, yet that smile did not reach his eyes.  
~~~~~~  
~~~~~~

3 hours later, the interview was nearly over. She basically had the job. She knew it.  
"Mrs Roberts.. one last question."  
"Of course Mr. Blaire."  
"How's your financial state? Out of curiosity."  
God damn it. He really had to ask that. She paused, looking at him, and then replied hesitantly:  
"Ehm... Well... I'm broke... I'm currently struggling and trying to help my mother also out since it's only me and Her after her divorce and -"  
"Yet you have money for cigarettes..." He cut her off yet again. This time, his sentence sliced her as a butcher knife. Had he managed to see through her stuff in her bag as she got her papers out? No, no.. that's not possible. She had her bag down... Then how did he... Did she smell of cigarettes? She didn't smoke that day and she had a bath the day before...  
"... How do you know I'm a smoker...?" She asked hesitantly.  
"Your voice. I got my ways of scanning people through the slightest things." He replied still locking eyes with her but the smirk was now gone and the facial expression he had on his face was one truly to be afraid of. After a while into silence which he broke he said with a clean tone:  
"you got the job. I look forward to working with you Mrs Roberts." And pulled his arm out for a handshake.  
"Really?-oh I'm sorry, I mean thanks! I look forward to working by your side Mr. Blaire!" She said, her eyes lightening with excitement once again.  
"Now now. Let me escort you to your room."  
"Wait what? I'm not going back?"  
"I thought the road was long and u lost it easily through the paths..." He replied using her previous excuse as a boomerang.  
This was a trap. She started getting uneasy just when she heard that, combined with the evil look on his face, his devilish smile returning to his face as he had his elbow extended for her to hook her arm in his.  
"Oh.. alright..."  
"And by all means Sam. Call me Jeremy. We only have 1 female after all. Get comfy with it."  
And with that, he leads her to her room. As he passed her her key card he adviced her not to lose it, as there will be no replacement and that anyone who had it, could "accidentally" end up in her room, trying to scare her a little. She jumped as he mentioned that feeling uneasy. She left like all the male stuff will be seeing her a pure pray and would kill to lay her down when they had the chance.  
~~~~~~~  
~~~~~~~  
Time skip, Sam has almost a month working at mount massive asylum, and Jeremy has been getting too close to her. Asking her about a drink, some martini and chill in his office, some alone time in the back yard of the asylum and such. She denied each time politely, always finding an excuse like: they called me to fix the engine room, or they called me to place the patients' files in order together, always avoiding to stay longer than needed. Unfortunately for her Jeremy was aware of her moves and her lies, but played along waiting for the right time to act when the chance was given to him. Time and place mattered to him now. And he soon found both, as the vulnerable Samantha came to his office after finishing her shift to bring him the papers of her work. As she sat down, he walked to his door and without her noticing, he locked it. The distinctive beep sound didn't catch her ears as she was too busy placing her papers on his desk right from her folder. Jeremy satisfied with her not catching him in action, began to walk back to his desk, this time in a more relaxed way, that she quickly spotted and she immediately felt uneasy.  
"So Sammie... How about a drink?"  
"Eh... I'm not drinking in my workplace Jeremy..."  
He looked at her. His devilish smile plastered on his face, his eyebrows furrowed making his facial expression look twisted and full of evil.  
"It was not a request Sammie. More of an order since I'm your fucking boss." He replied seeing her started to panic. Yet she replied with a clever answer that set him off to say the least.  
"Why did you even use the word 'fucking' if you ain't gonna fuck me any time soon?"  
That's it. He stood up, instantly making her panic even more as she tried to get up and run for the door. But as she turned, she saw the red light on the door, indicating that it was locked. Now she started to realise why he stood up before. This was planned. He had trapped her and who knows what he was planning to do to her.  
"Are you sure I'm not gonna fuck you Sammie?" He said as he grabbed her hair by the roots, yanking her face up so that she would forcefully make eye contact. Her eyes started tearing up, her head throbbing in pain as his grip tightened in her hair.  
"Your clothing attracts customers.. what if I take them off?" She thrashed on her chair desperately trying to get free from his grasp until she heard it. The unzipping of his slacks and pull of his black boxers. With his free hand, he pulled his shaft out, and with a little bit of pressure on her lips, he shoved himself in her mouth. His length was not small, and each time he hit the back of her inner neck, she gagged strings of saliva falling from her mouth and onto the floor. Each time he pulled out she gasped for air and coughed soon after, yet he didn't let her adjust, as the 4rth time he thrusted into her mouth, he shut her nose to make it even more difficult for her to breathe. Her head was throbbing her eyes no longer watering but she was rather crying. In muffled noises she begged him to stop, but he was just getting started. As he pulled out for the last time and let go of her nose, she fell on the floor gasping for air once again, unable to catch her breath. At her weakened state, he bent down and took off her trousers along with her panties with one single pull. Her shirt following close behind. Once again, he lifted her off of the ground by her hair, and with his free hand, he threw all her paperwork off of his desk, getting it nice and empty to place her on. Dazed as she was layed on her back on his desk, she felt his hands open her legs and her sex got revealed as she felt the air of the room touching her sensitive areas. She immediately started panicking, trying to kick him off of her, but stopped when his finger found her womanhood. After some more struggle and begging from her, Jeremy shoved two fingers in her, instantly making her let out a painful cry, felling herself squeeze his fingers inside her. For a brief moment he looked puzzled, and then he commented:  
"Oh.. a Virgin aren't you?"  
Yes. She was a Virgin. That made her even more panicked as she noticed that he rather enjoyed his discovery. Before she even knew it he pushed his shaft inside her quite roughly, making her back arch and she let out an ear piercing scream to the pain she was feeling. Despite of him knowing he was dealing with a virgin, he kept a rather rough an quick pace slamming his thighs on her ass. This went on for a while, her, being completely weak, her voice going hoarse from all the screaming. Then he got another idea. He stopped thrashing, but didn't pull out. He grabbed her legs and pushed them upwards and onto his shoulders so that his whole length could slide in and out much easier for him, placing her in massive pain, at the uncomfortable way her legs stood , her knees close to her forehead, her ass curve right on his lap. And there he went, her started slamming himself inside her mercilessly, despite her begging him to stop, tears filling her eyes. All the while Jeremy was talking dirty to her, trying to stimulate her, telling her that since she's a virgin, now she's gonna remember him for it, or things like if she is this tight in her front, imagine how she was gonna be in her back....  
This set her alarms. She was in a lot of pain feeling him sliding in and out and every time, slamming himself so deep, it hit her end. After what felt like hours of grunting and panting, he pulled out. She felt relief as she thought he was gonna leave her alone now. But oh no... Using both his hands, he turned her on her stomach, her breasts touching the cold desk, making her tremble. She felt him spread her ass cheeks and immediately she knew what was going on. And then he spoke again:  
"Spit it Sammie. Spit it cause if you don't, it's gonna hurt... A lot more than how it hurt your pussy." Without looking at him, she pulled her hand in her mouth, and back to her exit hole. Her saliva glazing her wrinkled star, and on that point, she started feeling the pressure. It hurt. It hurt her so much that she pulled her arms back, trying to push him back and out of her ass, even if he wasn't all the way in, but just the tip. He sushed her lightly, while kept pushing forward and into her ass once again.  
"PLEASE JEREMY! PLEASE STOP THIS YOU'RE HURTING ME! PLEASE"  
"It's gonna hurt at first hun. Be patient, and I might give you time to adjust.."  
And with that, he pushed all the way inside, knocking the air out of her lungs. Surprisingly, he gave her a few minutes to adjust, all the time her gasping for oxygen, until he started moving in and out. After a few minutes of him grunting, panting and telling her how tight she was and that he was so close to cum in her ass, he heard a faint moan escape her mouth. It was a moan, he did hear her moan. With that, he snaked his hand into her hair and he gripped her roots, and pulled her head back as he was still slamming himself inside her, his balls hitting her pussy lips each time. He pulled her head so far back that her back was bended and she was forced to make eye contact with him.  
"Was that a moan? Is my little bitch enjoying anal? Hmmm... Let's make u cum then." As he said that, he moved his hand under her body, to her lower abdomen, and started circling her pearl of pleasure while fucking her anally without mercy. Her pants and little moans turned into loud ones and he listened, satisfied that he found her pleasure spot, grunting and panting himself. It didn't take long before she came, shaking as she had her first orgasm. Jeremy kept slamming himself in her ass a few more seconds until he too came inside her. He pulled out laying back in he chair, as he put himself back in his pants and slacks, watching his creamy substance leak out from her gaping exit hole. She stood there, panting, her legs shaking. Jeremy put her clothes next to her, and she turned to look at him, his devilish smile returned on his face as he said with a wink:  
"I look forward to another drink with you Sammie."


End file.
